Wataru's Romance
is the 18th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on November 24th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Wataru's Romance" Synopsis The cheers of his childhood friend, Nanako, help Wataru through a game of rugby. But when Nanako and Hayato seem to be getting closer, he's left in anguish. Then the Space Monster Cat Mu appears and Red King is struck by Dark Thunder Energy, causing a panic in the city! When X arrives to deal with the problem, Mu clings to him fondly! What is Mu after? And what will become of Wataru's love? Plot The scene opens up with Wataru going to a Restaurant on his own. There he meets an old childhood friend named "Nanako," where the two of them flirt with one another. Shortly after arriving to have lunch however, Wataru is also joined by Hayato, who reveals to have followed him after Asuna told Hayato where he is to join him. While eating together however, Wataru notices the two of them bonding after Nanako accidentally spills a drink on them both, which makes Wataru suspicious. Later when the rest fo Xio are seen playing American Football with a team known as the "Blue Lion," Wataru again notices that Nanako (who came to watch him in action) is also joined once more by Hayato, which begins to make Wataru extremely jealous of their interactions. During the Football game though, Area T-1 suddenly comes under attack by the appearance of a Space Monster Cat, named "Mu," who is causing severe Electromagnetic Interferences throughout the Area, and thus Xio is forced to take action. Xio tries to fight back against Mu, but the Cat's Electromagnetic Interference renders their weapons useless. Before Xio could do anything else though, Mu suddenly flew away. The next day, Wataru returned to the Restaurant where Nanako works and is horrified to see that Nanako and Hayato are dating, which leaves Wataru brokenhearted. Meanwhile back at Xio's HQ, Rui and Mamoru reveal that during Mu's appearance, Dark Thunder Energy had been raining down upon the area in which she first appeared in, to which they believe that she is attracting them to her. Because of the danger the Dark Thunder Energy poses to Xio, the team moves to stop Mu before the Dark Thunder Energy possibly revives another Monster. As they move out though, Wataru confronts Hayato over his relationship with Nanako, to which Hayato believes that Wataru's relationship with Nanako was just Platonic. Before they could argue any further, Xio moves out and Mu appears in Area T-3. With her appearance, Dark Thunder Energy rains down once more all over and Xio once again tries to fight back against Mu, but the Cat's Electromagnetic Interference renders their efforts useless. Suddenly during the commotion, a portion of Dark Thunder Energy strikes deep underground, and a Monster awakens, placed under its influence: Red King! As Red King attacks the City (to Mu's surprise,) Daichi quickly retaliates by transforming into Ultraman X. Suddenly just as Ultraman X appears, Mu notices the Ultra and becomes immediately smitten by him, grappling the Ultra and affectionately purring against him. Red King, while temporarily confused by Mu's affection towards the Ultra, takes advantage of the distraction by rampaging once more. Wataru also notices Mu's affection and he realizes what's going on: Mu is in love with Ultraman X! Ultraman X himself though is weirded out by Mu's love, and the Ultra insists on fighting Red King, but Mu's affection interferes with the Ultra's task at hand. When Red King prepares to fight back though, Mu becomes aggressive as well and attempts to fight Red King as well, only to be tossed aside by the bigger, stronger Monster. No longer being held back by his "lover," Ultraman X fights back against Red King. Mu tries to assist the Ultra by continuing to fight Red King as well, but all this does is irritate the Monster. Suddenly during the fight, more Dark Thunder Energy appears and strikes Red King, mutating the Monster by beefing it up, transforming him into EX Red King! With its new Darker powers, EX Red King briefly turns the tables on Ultraman X and Mu as his physical attributes allows the monster to shrug off their efforts to stop him, Ultraman X however doesn't give up, and he transforms into his Exceed X form and purifies the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Red King back to normal Red King. Now with the Monster weak enough, Exceed X transforms back into Ultraman X and destroys Red King with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. With Red King taken care of, Ultraman X confronts Mu to see if the Monster Cat is okay. Excited by the moment, Mu suddenly releases a pink gassy fart and Ultraman X (and Xio) forgets everything that had just happened (Unknown to everyone except Dr. Guruman, Mu's gas causes amnesia.) Realizing that Mu's still causing Electromagnetic Interferences without realziing what had all just happened, Ultraman X hurls Mu far away. With Mu far away for their technology to work again, Xio lands and both Wataru and Hayato reunite with Nanako once more. However, Nanako was only interested in seeing Hayato, leaving Wataru down on his luck once more. During the sad moment though, Mu returns to try and remind Ultraman X who she was, but is again met with confused rejection by the Ultra. Torn up just like Wataru, Mu bursts into tears that she has been forgotten once more. During the Monster Cat's crying however, her tears reminds Ultraman X of just who she is. Prior to Ultraman X's arrival on Earth, the Ultra stumbled across Mu being attacked by the Monster, Dorako on an unknown planet. Ultraman X arrived and fended off Dorako's bullying, and after a short tussle, Dorako quickly fled the scene leaving Ultraman X to tend to Mu, where the Monster Cat's love was established. Finally remembering the scene, Ultraman X tries to reciprocate with Mu, but Mu's crying had cause the Monster to forget herself why she came to Earth, as well as who Ultraman X was, thus she left Earth, leaving Ultraman X confused by everything that had just transpired today. Later that day, Wataru, in his own moment of reciprocation, decides to let Hayato and Nanako have their relationship in peace without meddling with it. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The Football team known as the Blue Lion could be a very subtle nod to Ultraman Leo, as Leo comes from the L77 (aka, the Leo Constellation,) his Transformation Item is the Leo Ring (A Ring with a Lion emblem imbedded onto it, and his transformation is that of Blue Fire. *In this series, Mu's Amensia Waves are as a result of the Monster farting. Whereas in Ultraman Max (the Space Monster Cat's debut,) the Amnesia Waves were naturally emitted without intention. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes